Sapphire Dreams
by KingdomHeartsLover1
Summary: A "Normal" girl at the age of 17, Sapphire Baines, Auditions for the fire Gustavo Rocque is looking for. Will she make it. What about Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos? Will one of them fall in love? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey Guys! Wolfy here! It's my first BTR fanfiction and I really want to know how you guys like it! Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Big Time Rush. Neither Show nor Band (I wish XD) **

**Claimer: I do own this story and Sapphire.**

" Oh you're such a turd! Oh Yeah a giant turd! And you like a turd and you smell like a turd!"

Everyone heard that from around the theatre where the auditions were being held. I looked up from the book I had in my hands. I was wondering what was going on in there. I guess Gustavo was being a big turd by the sounds of the kid in there singing. To me, he sounded good.

"814... You better be good or you are probably going to get your head cut off." A small girl came out to tell me that I had to get in there. This was my chance.

"So your name is Sapphire huh?" Gustavo said with a cup gripped firmly in his hand for tension release but it didn't sound like it was helping.

"Yes. That is my name." I said with a slight trmeble in my voice. My full name is Sapphire Shay Baines.

"WELL I DON'T CARE! JUST PICK SOMETHING TO SING!"

"Yes sir!" I said with a salute. I had a knack for doing things to piss people off. Because of this he threw a cup of coffee on the ground.

"Okay I'll sing!" I said clearing my throat.

_"It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung,_

_And I guess right now here's another one._

_So your melody will play on and on_

_With the best of 'em._

_You are beautiful_

_Like a dream come alive_

_Incredible_

_Sinniful_

_Miracle_

_lyrical_

_You saved my life again._

_And I want you to know baby._

_I, I love you like a love song baby._

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_And I keep 'peatin repeat- peat- peat- peat- peat- peatin._

_I, I love you like a-"_

"Okay! We get it! You love me like a love song!" Gustavo said with a harsh tone while his assistant, which I haven't got to know the name of yet, was writing something down_._

"So... what did you think?" I said after a few seconds pause.

"It was good... BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH! Maybe you should call the guy before you because you two have no talent!"

"I was good! and so was the two guys before me! Maybe You're the one that isn't good enough! Maybe you're the one with no talent, Mister "I haven't had a hit in 10 years!'"

"It was nine years ago!" He yelled back at me.

I just rolled my eyes and threw the cup of coffee that was laying on the ground at him and ran away as a security guard attacked me and drug me away.

"Kelly... Do you think she had the fire just like the guy before?" Gustavo asked.

"I think so but you were really harsh on her. She has the voice along with the other."

"Kelly! Find me there addresses and lets contact them immediately!"

_**20 minutes later  
><strong>_

"Hehe... Hi mom... Hi Dad... Do you remember the Christmas when I bought you guys a cruise for two days? Good times... I love you!"

"Get in the house..." My dad said with an evil look on his face.

"Yes sir..." I ran in the house and into a corner of the room, face first in the corner. I knew I was going to get it.

"Sapphire... Why are you in the corner? I just wanted to know why you were taken home by the police." My Mom said with a small laugh.

I slowly came out of the corner laughing about my stupidity in going in the corner. I always had the knack to do stupid things... Mainly to just piss people off.

"So you're not going to yell at me?" I said with stupid grin on my face.

"No. Kendall's mom called and told me the story and wants you to go their house." My dad told me.

"Wait a minute! How did Kendall know?" I asked.

"The same thing happened to Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos. We will talk later. Go on over and be back soon." My mom finished.

"Alright. Bye!" I said while slamming the door behind me and hearing a crash behind me and my parents yelling.

I ran as fast as I could across the street to Kendall's house to avoid being dragged into the house again. I knocked a few times and Katie opened the door. I ran right past her and accidently jumped right onto Logan.

"Sorry Logan! Didn't see you there." I said quickly before finding a place on the floor.

"You never do!" He said. I just laughed and snorted while covering my mouth really fast. Everyone laughed at me and I got really serious.

"Okay so what did Gustavo tell you?"

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Kendall said to me.

"Because your mom told my mom and dad. So what did he say?"

"Well he made Logan cry..." I started laughing hard and everyone except Logan joined in.

"Hahahahahaha! *clears throat* sorry. Please continue."

"Carlos ticked him off by farting into the microphone."

"Nice job!" I said while giving Carlos a high five. He put his helmet on and started laughing.

"He told James he had no talent and I told him he was a giant turd and sang a so-"

"Wait! That was you guys?" I said with a surprised look on my face.

"Sapphire. What are you talking about?" James asked.

"I was in the audition! I was right after you guys!" I said surprisingly.

"What did he tell you?" Logan nudged me with his foot trying to get my attention. I looked up and smiled at the memory of earlier.

"Oh it was hilarious! He told me I had no talent after I ticked him off and sang really good. Then I yelled back and called him "Mister 'I haven't had a hit in 10 years'" He threw a coffee cup on the floor and I picked it up and threw it back at him! It hit him in the face! But then I was dragged out by security guards and taken home just to tell my parents a memory to make the situation better." I finished with a smile.

"I want to hear this Giant turd song!" Katie said.

"Oh You're such a turd. Oh Yeah a giant turd! You look like a turd and smell like a turd!" Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan began to sing. It was really amusing.

The door bell started ringing so the four of them danced over to the door and answered it.

...You will never believe who was there...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I would be very popular if I did.**

**Claimer: I do own this story and I do own Sapphire and her family!**

**Chapter 2**

"I knew you would come back for me!" James said after tackling the so called man that I wish would go die in a hole. [Insert angry face here]

"What is he doing here?" I said quite loudly with a bit of edge to it. I want him to know how much I hate him.

Mrs. Knight pulled everyone into the living room to have a chat. She set some tea down and Gustavo grabbed a cup and started sipping out of it.

"I hate you." I said bluntly, getting everyone's attention. They laughed under their breath and Logan leaned near me.

"He's Satan!" He said in a loud whisper. I chuckled and started glaring at Gustavo.

"Well... NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR INPUT!" He yelled back. Mrs Knight cleared her throat to get rid of some of the tension that was in the air. It wasn't working.

"I'm here to tell Mr. Knight and Ms. Rudeness that they are going to Hollywood for 3 months to record some demos." He finished quite nicely.

"Pshhh Yeah right! I remember quite clearly that you said I had no talent!"

"Ummm... Sapphire I think he is telling the truth." Logan said trying to get me to calm down.

"Yeah and anyways I can't sing." Kendall said trying to get the death stare that he was getting from James away from him.

"Yes you can, Honey." Mrs. Knight said to Kendall, which also makes his situation even worse.

"Give me a break Kendall! You sing all the time! In the shower, in a mirror, in the car, and when I can't sleep at night!" Katie finished which is also making his situation bad.

"No I don't." Kendall said while laughing nervously.

"Yes you do, Honey."

"Besides, Kendall and Sapphire. I think you both have anger management problems and some people say I have anger management problems. But what they don't know is that I have 5 HOUSES!" Gustavo finished by yelling at us. I'm going to hit this guy.

"Kendall, I'll only do it if you do it." I said to him, being very serious for once in the past hour.

"So what do you two say?" Gustavo asked, gripping the tea cup tight.

"No." Kendall said with a smile on his face. I laughed and turned to Gustavo and gave him a look.

"I guess that's a no for me too, Big Man!" I said while giving Kendall a high five. I turned back around and Gustavo gripped the tea cup too hard to the point where it busted in a million pieces.

"Will you excuse me for a second. I think I'm going to take a walk." He got up and walked out the door, slamming it right behind him, followed by a series of crashes.

"Here's money for all the damages," She laid money on the table then turned to Kendall and I. "And here is my card. Call if you change your mind." Kelly finished and walked out to go get her boss out of more damage.

"Are you serious dude? You're not going to take the offer?" I said to Kendall. He looked at me and just layed his head on the back of the couch.

"You idiot." Katie smacked her brother then took a 20 from the pile of money.

"Well I better get home. Gotta go to work tomorrow." I got up from the couch and was stopped by someone grabbing my sleeve.

"Let me walk you home." Logan said. I heard all the guys try to cover their laughter with their hands but it failed.

"Logan. My house is just across the street. Are you sure that is really necessary?" I said trying not to laugh myself.

"Well there could be burglars or creeps out there waiting for you." I couldn't hold back my laughter. I laughed and found a perfect thing to say next.

"I think they would hurt you more than they would hurt me. You are kind of weak. Just like that one time I-"

"You said you would never bring that up again!" He yelled trying to cover my mouth. I just grabbed his hands and said everything I was going to say.

"Like the time I pinned you to the ground with one hand!" I yelled while running out of the door. I knew he would be running after me.

_**Inside_**_

"Wow they totally like each other." Mrs. Knight said coming into the room.

"You just figured that out?" Kendall said with a funny look on his face.

"Yeah it was soo obvious a long time ago." James said laughing then realizing that he was mad and quit all together and began giving Kendall the death glare again.

_**Outside_**_

"Logan! Quit it! Hahahahaha!" Logan tackled me in the snow and began tickling my sides!

"Who is the weakling now?" He said with a voice of victory. He slowly stopped and he let me sit up.

"I will get revenge. One day..." I said trying to get my breath. I looked into his eyes and he was just staring at me. He had eyes that were the prettiest brown I have ever seen.

I did NOT just think that about my best friend! I snapped out of my daze and I jumped up quick and helped him up. I was not falling in love with my best friend!

"Well I got to get home. See ya!" I ran as fast as I could to my house. I couldn't stay one more second there. I don't want to think about what could've been said or done.

I walked into my house and ran upstairs bypassing my parents worrying looks. I accidently ran over my little brother and my dog and fell into my room.

"You need to watch where you are going!" Chase said. He stuck his tongue out at me and continued to go downstairs. He may be small but he is really smart.

I closed my door and turned on some music and took the card out of my pocket and looked at it. I sighed and threw it on my bedside table.

I turned off the light and closed my eyes, not even bothering to change my clothes that have been in the snow. I was too lazy to do it.

I soon drifted into sleep that didn't start off the way I really wanted it to. It just had to include a certain best friend...


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Just wanted to tell everyone that has been reading that you guys are awesome and are the people who get me to write more! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush!**

**Claimer: I own this story and Sapphire!**

I woke up with a jolt from the horrid yet very sattisfying dream. I can't believe I had that kind of dream... with James! I was wondering why it wasn't about Logan since of the night before but my brain always works an oposite way from everyone elses.

I soon got off my lazy bum and nearly tripped down the stairs into the kitchen. I kicked the door to the fridge open and grabbed a yogurt for my breakfast.

I looked at the clock saw the time and turned back to my yogurt. I thought for a second and then snapped my head back at the clock. I was going to be late! Kendall would be wondering where the hell I am if I'm late!

While rushing to get ready, my phone started going off in my room. I huffed and ran upstairs and grabbed it to see who it was. It was Kendall. I answered it and ran into my bathroom to finish getting ready.

"Where are you? You are going to be late if you aren't here in like 10 minutes."

I had a toothbrush in my mouth and I forgot my manners (Yeah right! What manners?) and began talking into the phone. "You don't say?" I said while spit and toothpaste was flying everywhere.

"Well hurry. Carlos, Logan, and James are showing up soon to hang out and push carts. Plus I don't think you want to be yelled at by our manager."

I rinsed my mouth out and gargled quickly. "Cool and I know I don't want to be yelled at. I will just end up getting fired with my smart mouth" I put my hair up in a messy bun and ran to grab my bag.

"Yeah you do have a smart mouth." Kendall said with a serious tone. I growled so he could hear it.

"You have room to talk. With you and your Giant Turd song. Well I'm on my way. Bye!" I quickly snapped my phone shut before he could answer just to make him mad. It's fun!

I ran out the door and into my car. I was speeding but I was glad there were no cops out this morning.

I soon pulled into the parking lot and stopped immediately in a parking spot and got out just in time for work to start. I should really use my alarm clock more often.

"There you are! We were wondering where you were!" I clocked in my time and I turned around to see Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos waiting for me.

"Hey guys! You ready to go push some carts?" I asked trying to put some enthusiasm into my voice even though I couldn't look at James. It was just frightening.

"Sure! Let's go!" Carlos said running out the door before anyone could understand what he just said.

Instead of running like Carlos, the rest of us walked out the doors of the grocery store and into the parking lot.

"What took you guys so long?" Carlos said. He was my best friend but he did get too hyper in the mornings. I think he eats sugary cereal. (Mental note: Never feed Carlos sugar... EVER!)

"We aren't as enthusiastic as you." Logan said while taking a drink of his soda.

"Well, we better get to work or Kendall and I will get fired." I said while grabbing a cart.

"Wait! We should make this a game! We can push them from this distance and see if we can make them in the pile!" Carlos said while putting his helmet on his head. That thing is his prized posession. I tried to take it once... Yeah... never do that...

"That sounds like a good idea. What about you guys?" Kendall asked trying to peel Carlos away from a cart.

"Sure. I'm in." I said with real enthusiasm this time.

"I guess." James said, looking like a combination of sadness and being mad.

"I gotta get new friends." Logan said while taking once more drink of his soda before setting it down and grabbing a cart. He rolled it and it hit... MY CAR!

"Logan! That was my car!" I yelled while hitting really hard in the chest. He started rubbing his now sore chest and was apologizing like crazy.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" He pleaded while looking like he was about to die.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I just wanted to say you look so scared." I said while giving him an innocent smile.

"Haha. Very funny but that punch hurt really bad." He said while rubbing his sore chest again. I just laughed and grabbed a cart myself.

I rolled the cart and made it in my first try. "You guys need to learn from the pro." I said while gloating. Everyone just laughed and grabbed a cart themselves.

"So why didn't you guys take the offer?" Logan asked, bringing up this conversation again. I saw James tense up and look like he was about to punch Kendall.

"I didn't take the offer because Kendall didn't. I didn't want to go alone so I said it was his dicision."

"And I didn't take the offer because I didn't want to leave my buds behind." Kendall finished.

"Well I think you're still an idiot to not take the offer." Logan said.

"If I make a hole in one you have to call that guy back!" Carlos started screaming and jumped into the cart.

"Carlos! I don't think that's a good idea!" I screamed out right before a car hit the cart. "Ouch! That's got to hurt!"

"I just don't know guys. I don't know if I could leave you guys behind."

"I... Still... think... you should... go..." Carlos said getting up and stroking Logan's face. I chuckled to myself. It's funny when Carlos does this stuff.

"Dude. I'm Logan!" Carlos left Logan and fell to the ground. I was wondering if I should leave him be or call and ambulence. Nah... It's Carlos. He'll be fine.

"Guys! He got hit by a car for you two!" Logan screamed while pointing to Carlos's body.

"What about you James? You haven't said anything all day." Kendall said turning his attention from Carlos's body and onto James.

"I'm mad! No I'm furious! At you," He said while nodding towards Kendall then at me. "- and you too! Just take the offer." The last bit was a little softer.

I looked at Kendall and we both huffed at the same time. We knew we had to do something. I saw him pull the card out of his pocket.

"Give me your phone..." He said to James. He quickly called and I overheard every word of the conversation.

"Kelly Wainwright, Rocque Records."

"Alright... We'll go." Kendall said into the phone.

All of a sudden, I heard tires squeel to a stop and I saw Kelly and Gustavo get out of a limo. Wow. They had great timing!

"Alright... We'll go... If you take my buds and turn us into a singing group." Kendal said pointing to all of us. Logan started choking and grabbing his nose.

"Ow! Liquid up my nose!" He yelled. I just laughed and patted his back to make him feel better. I then realized what I was doing and quickly stopped. It was a little awkward.

"Are you serious? Do you think I would take these untalented people?"

"Well they do sing better than dogs and you did say that you can turn any dog into a rockstar." Kendall said while taking out a picture of Rolling Stone with Gustavo on it.

"Is this something to try and sway me? I'm not going to take you four dogs and puppy to hollywood and have it turn out horrible! It's never going to happen!"

"Who you calling puppy?" I said while James and Carlos held me back. Wait... When did Carlos get up?

"So do we have a deal?" Kendall said with his smarty pants smile.

"Yep!" Gustavo said with seriousness and not evilness for once.

We all cheered and quickly called our parents to tell them the news. This weekend is the day we will be leaving to the big bad place called Los Angeles. Home of the famous and the rich. I will never know what is in store for me. I'll just have to wait for it to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey fellow readers! I would like to ask what you guys think about it so far! Also I would like to ask what you guys would like to see in later chapters!**

This is it! Today is the day I go to Hollywood to fulfill my dream of becoming famous! And the best part is, I get to do it with my best buds, Logan, Carlos, Kendall and James! I just can't wait until we get there!

I heard a knock on my bedroom door and I danced all the way to my door. I opened it and saw the four guys that I adore!

"Hey Sapphire! You look all chipperish today." Kendall said walking over to my bed and laying down. He seemed comfortable being in a girl's room.

"Well we are going to Hollywood to become a singing group! Of course I'm excited!" I practically yelled in Carlos's ears and he grabbed them and fell to the ground with his helmet. I stepped over him and grabbed Logan and James and started dancing around the room. We were all excited because they were all dancing with me.

"Alright! Do we have everything packed?" Mrs. Knight said while leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah! Hey James can you carry this bag?" I said throwing the bag at him.

"So I get a choice?" James asked with his award winning smile.

"No. You don't." I said with a bigger smile. He huffed and went out the door. "Kendall take this one." I threw another bag at him and he just caught it and walked out.

"Okay..." I looked down at the ground and Carlos was still there. I moved his body and he jumped up. "Carlos take this bag out to the car?" He grabbed it and ran out of the door and I heard him slide down the stairs with it. Lucky I gave him the one with unbreakable things.

"Oops! Almost forgot! Logan can you grab the perfume on that table?" I asked him packing my last bag with some last minute things. He walked behind me and handed it to me. The one thing I noticed was that he was standing a little close.

I grabbed the last bag and threw it at him. Before I knew it, Logan was grabbing his face and yelling. I didn't mean to hit him in the face with it! There were a lot of rough, hard edged objects in there. I grabbed his hands and removed them from his face to see what I did. His nose was bleeding and it was my fault.

"Logan! I'm so sorry!" I ran into my bathroom and grabbed a wet washcloth and stuck it to his face.

"It's alright. It was my fault for not paying attention." He mumbled through the cloth. I felt really bad.

"You finally got on her bad side, didn't you Logan?" Kendall said while laughing. I threw a pillow at him and just chucked it on the ground.

"No. I threw a bag and it accidently hit him in the face. i feel really bad." I said sitting down on my bed.

"He- Wow! You finally ticked Sapphire off! I feel bad for you." Carlos said coming into the room.

"No Carlos. I didn't tick Sapphire off. I wasn't paying attention to a flying bag full of hard objects. I'm still going to carry it." He said while taking the washcloth off of his face. It stopped bleeding so that's a good sign. I took it and threw it in the trashcan and walked back into the room.

I came back into the room and everyone was talking. I walked over to Logan and grabbed his face and looked over his nose. "It's not broken. I think you'll be fine. I just feel really bad for not paying attention to see that you weren't."

"Hey! We got to go! We got to catch a plane!" James said, poking his head into the room. Everyone started getting all excited and piled out of the room. I went to grab the said bag but someone beat me to it. Logan was the one carrying it.

"I told you I would carry it for you." He said while walking out of the room. I sat back on my bed trying to catch my breath. Somehow, he just took my breath away.

We soon made it to the airport and everyone was rushing to get everything in check.

"Sapphire. You look uneasy. What's wrong?" Carlos asked while walking slowly next to me.

"Well this is my first time ever on a plane. I don't know what it feels like." I said while feeling embarrassed.

"It's not that bad. You just have to relax." Carlos said. For once, he was actually making some sense.

"Thanks Carlos. That helped." I said giving him a smile.

I heard Logan, James, and Kendall running to us. It also looked like they weren't going to stop in time to not run into us. They stopped, caught their breath, then started to talk.

"Here is your tickets." Logan said, handing everyone a ticket.

"Katie, don't forget to put your bag in the compartment in the plane." Mrs. Knight said to her while they started boarding the plane.

I still felt nervous and scared. I didn't know how the plane would feel.

I felt a hand on the small of my back pushing me on the plane. I looked behind me and saw Logan. He had a half smile on his face. I guess he knew what I was feeling.

I finally started moving onto the plane and was looking at my ticket to see what seat I sit in.

"Hey Logan, what seat are you?"

"B4. What about you?"

"B5. I guess we are sitting together."

"I guess so." He finished with a smile while putting his bag into the overhead compartment. "Do you want me to put your bag up here too?"

"Sure. I'm not throwing it at you though." I said while giggling a little.

"I'm glad you're not. That hurt really bad." He said while putting a full smile on.

"WOOOOH! We are going to HOLLYWOOD!" Carlos yelled while sitting behind us. I laughed and started shouting until the flight attendant told us to stop.

James and Kendall sat behind us too. I was wondering why neither of them were sitting up here with Logan and me.

"Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentlement. This is the pilot and I would like to say that we are about to depart from Minnesota and be on our way to Los Angeles. Please take a seat and fasten seat belts. Thank you."

I breathed in deeply and shakingly started to fasten my seatbelt. I felt Logan's eyes on me. He was worried and I could tell.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous. I've never been in a plane." I said truthfully

"Do you want to hold my hand?" He said, but then he started to freak out about what he just said. "You know... For your nerves."

I just grabbed his hand and I felt the plane start to move. Now I'm glad the others weren't sitting up here so that they wouldn't see.

The plane started to jerk a little and I felt Logan's hand tighten more around mine. It soon started to die down and the seatbelt light went off. I guess we could take it off now.

I went to take the seatbelt off but I realized Logan's hand was still around mine. I pulled but he wouldn't let go.

"Logan." I said, getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have my hand back?"

"Oh!" He released his grip and I took my hand back. "Sorry."

"Its okay." I finished by taking my seatbelt off.

Carlos, James, and Kendall came up to our row and sat down.

"So how was your take off in your very first plane Sapphire?" Carlos said.

"Scary." I said while looking at my fingers. They all gave me weird looks and I just knew this was going to be a long, long ride.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So far, This one is the longest chapter I've written. But I'm pretty sure it's not gonna be the longest for long. XD Keep reading and it's going to keep getting better and better!**

"Since this plane ride is going to take a long time, why don't we just ask odd questions?" Carlos said. He always comes up with weird things to do.

"Sure. Why not?" I said trying to make conversation to get everyone off of the topic that I am afraid of planes.

"Okay I'll ask the first question." James said. "What was everyone's weirdest dream? Kendall. You go first."

Kendall huffed then sat up in his seat. "Fine... Well my weirdest dream was where I went to work with nothing on except my apron." I started laughing so hard that everyone around us looked at us weird and they looked angry too.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I work with you! What was I doing in the dream?" I asked, extremely curious.

"You walked up behind me and kicked me in the behind and said 'That was for being an ass.'" Kendall said, showing a hint of embarrassment.

"That is totally something I would do!" I said with laughter. "Alright, choose someone else."

"Uh... James. You go." Kendall pointed to James and he started to twittle his thumbs.

"I... uh... ran out of hair product and I looked like a spikey haired freak for a day..." Wow... If I thought James couldn't be anymore self-centered, I was proved wrong.

"That isn't surprising that you would dream about that." I said sounding matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. You always dream about your looks." Logan said, backing me up.

"If my dream wasn't so weird then what was yours?" James said pointing at me. I started blushing and feeling all weird. My weirdest dream was a couple days ago when I dreamt of James. I don't think I could tell it infront of him.

"Uh... hehe... I'd rather not explain mine..." I said with an uncomfortable smile on my face.

"Come on! I told you my butt-naked dream. You have to tell yours." Kendall said, hitting me on the arm.

"Fine. I'll tell." I finally gave in. I sighed and got ready to be embarrassed. "In my dream, I was bored and Logan, Kendall, and Carlos were sick. The only person to hang out with was James so I called him up and he came over. We walked in the park and just talked. Before I knew it, James tripped over a tree stump and fell face first into the ground."

"That's not weird." Kendall said.

"I'm not finished." I said, shushing Kendall. "I started laughing at him and he got at me and tripped me. I accidently landed ontop of him... I went to get up but he grabbed onto my back and wouldn't let me get up because it was punishment for laughing at him mess up his 'beautiful face.' I told him that he was overreacting and I tried to get up again. This time he rolled me over and he was ontop."

"Okay now this is awkward." Kendall said, shifting in his seat. I looked around and Carlos was asleep and Logan had a weird look on his face towards James.

"Awwwww! Does someone have a crush on me?" James said poking my arm over and over. I slapped him and he quit.

"No I do not. And I'm still not done." I said and began getting ready for the end of my dream. "I told James to get off of me but he didn't. I started laughing and said that he was just doing this to bug me. But the next thing I knew, he was kissing me and I woke up after that."

"Awwwww! Someone does have a crush on me!" James said while getting in my face. I saw Logan get up and walk away.

"Logan where are you going?" I yelled to him.

"I... uh... have to go to the bathroom..." He said kind of softly, like he was upset.

"Oh. Okay." I said turning back around in my seat. Carlos woke up and started looking around.

"What did I miss?" He said. He was clueless.

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep." I said while laughing when he started to lean and cuddle against James.

"Look who has the crush on you now." I said with a smile plastered on my face. I love messing with people. James just gave me a look saying that he was going to get me back for that comment.

"You love birds have fun. I'm gonna go check on Logan." Kendall said while getting up. I glared at him and started making fun of James again.

_**Logan's POV**_

I can't believe she had a dream... About HIM! It just doesn't seem right. Her and I just get along good. Why did it have to be him?

"Hey dude. You okay?" Kendall walked up behind me and slapped my back... A little to hard.

"Yeah... I'm the best I've ever been." I told him. I lied about that and I bet he knew it too.

"Yeah right! What's really wrong?" He said, bringing me out of ear shot of the rest of them.

"I don't know. I just got mad all of a sudden."

"I think I know the reason. Just tell her dude. I don't think it could turn out wrong."

"I don't know. I don't think it's the right time."

"It's up to you when it's the right time." Kendall finished and walked back to his seat. Maybe he was right. I should just tell her. I just don't know when.

_**Original POV**_

"James... For the last time, I. DO. NOT. LIKE. YOU!" I screamed at him. I saw Carlos jump and fall onto the floor of the plane. I laughed at him then glared at James again.

"Okay! Okay! You don't like me." He finally said. I've been waiting for those words to come out of his mouth all this time!

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please take a seat and buckle up. We are going to be landing soon. Thank you." The pilot said. I buckled up and watched the others go to their seats behind us. Logan sat down and buckled himself. He turned himself towards and started to talk to me for the first time this whole trip.

"Do you need to hold my hand for the landing? It feels a little bit different than take off." He said holding out his hand.

"Nah. I think I can handle it." I said, giving him a reassuring smile. He is a really good friend. He smiled back at me and and pushed a piece of hair out of my face.

I quickly turned away and faced forward. I don't know why but he made butterflies start in my stomach. But it could be just the feeling of the plane dropping closer to the ground.

As soon as the plane landed, we all hurriedly grabbed our bags from the compartments and made our way to our luggage. A chaffeur put our bags in the trunk and we were on our way to Palm Woods with Kelly.

"Welcome to Palm Woods Springs guys. Over there is the pool and your room is upstairs on the 6th floor." We didn't listen to the last half because we were already heading over to the pool.

"This pool looks awesome!" I said to the guys. They weren't paying attention to me. They were too busy staring at three girls walking by. They looked like rich snobby kids.

"Guys?" I said, trying to get their attention. It didn't work. I only got Logan's. Not a surprise.

"I CALL DIBS!"

"NO! I do!"

"I already called dibs!"

"Let go! Their mine!"

They all started to fight so I walked over to the side of the pool and I slipped my feet into it. The water felt good. It was nice. Better than the cold.

"Hey." I came out of my dase and a guy that was in the pool swam over to me and leaned against the side of the pool.

"Hi." I said with a flirtatious smile. He was cute and since the guys were all over the girls, I want to hang out with other guys.

"You're new around here?" He asked. I smiled and started moving my legs in the water.

"Yeah just got here. My name's Sapphire." I said while sticking my hand out for him to take it. He took it and kissed the top of it, making me blush.

"My name's Chris. It's nice to meet you." He said while smiling a smile full of beautiful teeth.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"So why did you come to this town?" He asked, swimming to the other side of me and getting out to grab a towel.

"Gustavo Rocque chose me and my friends to become a band."

"That's awesome. I guess you were the fire he was looking for." He said while sitting next to me.

"Yeah and you are going to be lit on fire if you mess with my boyfriend again." I looked over and saw a small blonde girl. She grabbed Chris and started dragging him away.

"Well I'll see you around." He said while winking at me.

"Okay." I said while moving my legs in the water again.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed me from behind and started dragging me away also. It was just Kelly.

"We have to meet Gustavo immediately. I already got the guys in the limo." Kelly said while throwing me in the car.

"But... But I want to talk to more guys!" I said while she shut the door behind her.

"You can talk to them later. Just not now." She said while writing in her book.

"Just being curious... Who were you talking to?" Logan asked while looking over at me.

"Just some guy named Chris. He was totally cute." I said while looking out of the window.

The buildings were huge and the sky was really blue. It was beautiful.

We came up to a building that said Rocque Records in large Black letters with a weird symbols on it.

We walked in and looked around. It was huge and there were a lot of breakable things in here. I think I'm going to have fun.

"Follow me into the studio where Gustavo is waiting." Kelly said. I tripped over Kendall's foot and landed face first into the ground. I grabbed his ankle and dragged him down too, except he grabbed onto James who grabbed onto Carlos who grabbed onto Logan. They all fell like dominoes and we all started fighting. A group of security guards had to tear us apart.

We finally made it to the studio before anymore fighting commenced. There were a whole lot platinum and gold records lining the walls. They were amazing.

"Okay Dogs and puppy! We have three days to find you a look, sound, and have demos done!" Gustavo yelled.

"WHAT!" We all screamed in unison. This trip turned from awesome to dreadful in just five seconds. I don't know how we are going to make it through the rest of the week.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't uploaded in the past week! I just started school on Monday and I was too busy all week. I will try to update more often as I can! Again Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Claimer: I do own Sapphire :) **

"You dogs heard me! My boss said that if I don't turn you into a singing group by Friday, you're out!" Gustavo said while pointing at the doors. I was starting to feel nauseous. If I do throw up I'm aiming for James. It'll be sweet and disgusting revenge.

"Okay! Now I would like you to meet my stylist, choreographer, hair dressers, etc. etc..." All of the mentioned appeared through a door and immediately went into a pose, except the last people. I think they were from a business.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Kendall. He just shrugged and continued to look at them with bewildered eyes.

"Oh... We are just from the company. Should we do a pose? It's not choreographed but..." They started to move around like a bunch of idiots. It was fun to watch.

"You can stop that now." Gustavo said while waving his hand around. They immediately stopped and began to stand there again.

"Alright! First you are gonna be working on choreography with Mr. X." The said mentioned guy began to jump around and end with his hands in a X.

"I will teach you ever bit of my knowledge of," He did some more dance moves and then stopped right infront of me. "dance..." He grabbed my hand, turned me around, and caught me in his arms. "I know everything about dance."

"No offense buddy, but... uh... you're like 50 and I'm only 17." He dropped me at that second and it looked like his whole emotion changed.

"Okay. The first step is to criss-cross, turn and pose! Try to keep up!" He said while showing us in slow motion, then sped up. Wow! Is this guy weird or what?

I went to turn but I accidently smacked Carlos in the face while he fell onto the floor. I stopped and started laughing at him and he just stuck his tongue out at me. He is soo weird but so am I!

We all started goofing off and I thought Mr. X was going to kill us all. He started saying a lot of bad words that started with X and ran out of the room. I think we ruined the dancing part of the day.

"What is going on in here? And where is Mr. X?" Kelly said while Gustavo was right behind her.

"Well we got caught up in the happiness of friendship and well he didn't like so he ran out of the room and starting yelling bad words that started with an X." I said while waving my hands around. I always did that when I was telling a story.

I saw Gustavo clench and unclench his fists. I bet he was furious.

"Kelly... Onto wardrobe..." He said while slowly walking out of the room. That went pretty well in my opinion. I guess this day could get better.

"Alright! I just want to point out that I have full control on what you sing, wear and do." Gustavo said while walking back and forth.

"Wait. Can't we just be ourselves?" Kendall said while twisting in his swirly chair.

"Hahaha... No. We will turn it over to our stylists and they will do everything it takes to make you turn into what the fans want to see. Now its time to see your stylists." The lady snapped her fingers and a stylist for each of us came out and mine just so happened to be a really cute guy. Yep. My day just got better.

"We decided to turn you guys into..." All the stylists twisted us around and began cutting and doing everything. Before I knew it I was dragged into another room so I was able to get changed infront of other people besides my best friends.

"Boy Mission!" They all yelled together as we were just standing there in the costumes they made us wear. Mine did look cute but the guys just looked really weird. One thing I did figure out was that I'm a girl and the band would be called Boy Mission.

"But I'm a girl!" I practically yelled to Gustavo. I didn't want to be mistaken for a guy again. Some people have made that mistake before and I am not turning back to that. Those were the dark days...

"You're right. Plus the guys do look weird. Next!" I was dragged into the room again and was changed drastically. Before I new it again, I was standing out there in the studio.

"Red White and Boy!" Again with the guy names! and the guys still looked ridiculous!

"Should I say it again?" I said with a harsh tone.

"Easy Sapphire." Logan said while grabbing my hand. I pulled my hand away and crossed my arms. This was not the time for Logan to make another move.

"I look good!" James said while staring into the mirror.

"We look like Uncle Sam threw up on us!" Kendall said towards James.

"More options!" Once again, I was dragged away. This was getting boring fast.

"Dangerboy!" We came out looking like a gothic band, but I do have to say, I did look good in leather pants. Oh no... I was turning into James...

"I'm a girl..." I looked around and started laughing at Logan. He had an uncomfortable face on and it looked like he was going to cry.

"I think I'm gonna suffocate in these..." He said while trying to move a little. It didn't work.

"Hahaha! You're guys's makeup is really funny! It looks like you got attacked at a circus!" I said while almost falling to the ground. Logan was the most funny-looking.

"How are you able to move around so easily in those?" Kendall said looking at me.

"I'm a girl. I have slender legs that are meant for this stuff." I ran around the room and they were looking at me shocked.

"I need five more new looks by tomorrow to make me go back to the top! Now move out!" Everyone began filing out of the room but I waited for the guys to start walking ahead before I started moving.

"Going down!" They all yelled as they fell. I laughed and helped everyone, except James, up.

"Why aren't you going to help me up?" James said while scowling at me.

"Consider this as a way of showing you how much I 'like you.'" I said, putting air quotes around them. Everyone just laughed and walked ahead as James was struggling and screaming for help. It was too funny! Oh James... You messed with the wrong person...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello people! I would just like to say that I had major writers block and couldn't think of anything until I had a funny dream last night that had nothing to do with this story whatsoever! (weird: yes. Common:yes) **

**Sapphire: Yeah right! You got the weird part right and you got the common part wrong. But you forgot the 'You're a freak' part.**

**Wolfy: Shush you! Or I'll make you kiss James in the next chapter!**

**Sapphire: *silence***

**Wolfy: Alright! Enjoy the chapter! (Disclaimer: I do NOT own Big Time Rush nor will I ever unless I become a billionaire over night :P)**

"Okay! Part 3 of the Great Pop Group Boots Camp-a-palooza!" Gustavo yelled as we were relaxing in the chairs. "The Great Song!"

"It's called Girl Time." Kelly finished while Gustavo walked over to the piano.

"Okay... Once again. Should I mention that I. Am. A. Girl!" I practically yelled. I was feeling left out.

"You can be a back up singer in this." Gustavo butted in as he started playing the piano. I threw a pencil at the back of his head but found out that I had horrible aim.

"You missed." Carlos pointed out.

"Where did you get the pencil?" Logan asked.

"Back to the song!" He yelled while playing a soft melody. "It's a song about no matter what time of day it is." He said while Kelly handed all of us a sheet of lyrics. "Don't you know it's Girl Time!"

James started bobbing his head with a weird grin on his face. I guess he liked it but the rest of the band didn't... Especially me...

"Yaaaawn! I just woke up! What time is it? It's Girl Time!" He pointed at James and he was all for it. I, however, was about to slap that hand. Either that or bite him.

"Excuse me sir. Do you know what time it is? It's girl time!" This time he pointed at me and Kendall had to hold me back. I was so close of ripping his mustache and beard off.

"What if you have a sinus infection? Doesn't that mean it's doctor time?" Logan said. I started to laugh at his comment. It was such a stupid question.

"Nice!" I said while high-fiving Carlos. "I didn't know you could be a smart ass Logan! You are growing up!" I said while pinching his cheeks. He slapped me away and it made him blush. It was soo cute!

"No! No! No! It's still Girl Time!"

"Right."

"Do any of your songs DON'T have the word girl in them?" Kendall asked.

"Let's find out Mr. Question everything I do!"

"I think you went a little far Kendall." I whispered. He just shrugged and continued looking at Gustavo with a smug look.

"Let's take a look at my wall of PLATINUM RECORDS!" He pushed everyone out of the way and went over to the wall of forgotten songs.

"Lets see. There is Girl IQ, Girl, You are my Girl, Hot Girl, Cold Girl, Girl to my Heart, Yard's Girl Christmas, I forgot that one was there, uh, Girl Zone, Girl Zone Remix," I turned around so I was facing the guys and I started mocking every word he said. They all laughed me as Gustavo went on and on. "Girl Cake, and Girl Girl Girl, which sold three-million copies and was number one for five weeks!"

I stopped immidiately as he got up in Kendall's face. "Any other questions, Dog?" He tapped his face while Kendall just stared at him.

"Are there any songs from this Girlennium?"

"Dude! I think he is going to explode. And I didn't cause it this time!" I said with an accomplished look on my face. I looked over and Carlos slowly put his helmet on, waiting for the blow.

"And finally, a small downtown earthquake has Seizmologists baffled. Just a minus 3.1 on the Riktor Scale. But it's still a mystery because the Epi-center wasn't on a previously known fault line."

**Regular POV**

"Okay. Your heart rate is back to normal. And your blood pressure is 120/80. You can produce now." Kelly said while reading off the paper.

**Sapphire's POV**

I was feeling the wall of the sound room while cuddling with a pillow. They were really soft and comfortable. Even good enough for a pillow fight... [Insert evil smirk here]

**Regular POV**

"But remember. These kids haven't had a break all day so I think they are getting a little hyper."

"This face shows that I don't care." Kelly rolled her eyes, like she knew what was going to happen. "Okay! And now it's time for the final phase!"

**Sapphire's POV**

I turned around and got ready but also waiting for the perfect time to pelt Logan in the face with a pillow. This will be epic!

"Gustavo Rocque's Pop Group Boot Camp... The SINGING!" I grabbed my headphones and yanked them off of my ears. That hurt! It felt like a knife being shoved into my ear!

"What is this place?" Kendall asked.

"It's a sound booth, guys. It isolates this vocals incase we have to edit or enhance them later." Kelly said while pushing Gustavo out of the way.

"Why are there pillows on the floor?" Carlos said while cuddling with one.

"Do you want us to take a nap? I think that would be awesome!" I said while jumping in the pile.

"It absorbs any extra echo or treble. Just like those foam mic covers."

Kendall took the mic and hit it against his head. I laughed and hit Logan with mine.

"I also put some fruit water in there in case you get thirsty."

"Okay! Great! And.." Kendall hit Carlos in the face with his mic. I laughed again and hit Logan in the face with mine.

"Funny. Do it again." Carlos said with a serious face. Kendall did it again and there was a pause before chaos started happening.

Carlos started squirting fruit water but it missed Kendall and hit me and Logan instead. It was all over my clean white shirt. He was going to get it!

"Now you've done it." I grabbed the blue water and started squirting it in his face. He moved at the last second and it hit James.

"You just ruined my lucky white v-neck!" He grabbed two bottles and started squirting it at everybody. I took as many as I could and squirted it down Kendall's shirt. He screamed like a girl and grabbed my bottle and sprayed me in the face constantly.

**Regular POV**

"Maybe the fruit water was a bad idea..." Kelly rubbing her head from the head ache she was getting.

"Please get them to stop." Gustavo said calmly.

**Sapphire's POV**

"Guys!" Kelly yelled. we didn't listen to her. I grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked James and Carlos in the face at the same time, causing the pillow to burst open with feathers coming out. I kept smacking them until Logan took one and smacked me in the head with one. I turned around and pelted it at his face. It was funny seeing him accidently hit the wall. Lucky they were padded and soft.

Soon there was a blizzard of feathers floating around as half of them were sticking to us. It was funny and we kept making them swarm around.

**Regular POV**

"Maybe pillows were a bad idea also..." Kelly said while biting her thumb. "I told you they were tired!"

"Just have the dogs meet me in the studio when they are finished with there 'fun.'"

**Sapphire's POV**

I accidently hit Carlos a little too hard with the pillow. I actually caused him to hit the window of the sound booth. All I can say is... 10 points for Team Sapphire!

"You," he pointed at Carlos, "Can't sing." He moved onto Logan, "You, can't sing or dance!"

"But I can backflip!" He protested.

"Stop it." Logan looked down fast with a sad face. It upset me so much that I want to kill Gustavo soooo much. Lucky, I have fruit water in my mouth...

He stood infront of James, but moved on without saying anything. That made me laugh a little on the inside. He then came upon Kendall. This should be quite the show.

"You don't even seem to want this!" He yelled in Kendall's face while he coughed up some feathers.

"What about me? I can sing, dance, and I want this!" James yelled.

"Let me finish with every band member before I get back to you." He said and James shut up. He soon walked up infront of me.

"And worst of all, you seem to have the evil in your eye trying to cause the trouble. You don't care about anything but you can sing and you can dance... IF you want to. You tend to cause the two on the other end to fail and completely demolish the whole point of the group band! You and you," he drug Kendall into this conversation as well, "suggested the group to become a band so why not prove to me that you want this?"

I just stared at him, glared and spit all the fruit water right into his face.

"Does that answer your question?" Everyone laughed as the whole city started to shake... again...

"Back to you." Gustavo said while pointing at James. "You remind me of Matthew Mcconaughey."

"Awesome!" James had a huge smile on his face from that statement.

"I can't stand Matthew Mcconaughey." It looked like James' ego just dropped below zero for a second.

"This group can't sing, can't dance, and we don't have a song or look and THEY ARE COVERED IN FEATHERS!" Carlos ended up taking a feather off of his chin as everyone looked down at the floor. "And I would rather quit right now than commit pop suicide on Friday infront of the record company." I saw Kendall spit some feathers out of his mouth again and I tried peeling the feathers off of my face.

"However, there is one song that I would love to play for you." Silence filled the room until he started playing the piano again.

_"Oooo Now that I'm through_

_banging my head,_

_this band of dogs_

_Is officially... DEAD!"_ We all flinched at this part and I began taking back everything I did in the past half hour.


	8. Chapter 8

** Sapphire Dreams Chapter 8**

"He's a really good piano player." Logan said while nudging my foot and looking at everyone.

"And I'm so depressed." Carlos said, sliding even lower in his chair.

"Guys. I'm so sorry I did this to you. I should have been more enthusiastic." I said while sitting up in my chair. I had to do something but I just didn't know what to do.

"No, I think it's the music. Guitar dude, Please?" Kendall asked and guitar dude immediately stopped.

"Oh. Sorry."

"So has Gustavo made you famous?" Katie asked, making mood even worse. Logan nudged me again to see if I was okay. I just shrugged and slumped back into the chair.

"We had some creative differences that kind of got out of hand..." I told her.

"Let me guess. He fired you?"

"All He did was yell and scream at us and make us wear dangerously tight pants." Kendall said.

"And considered calling the band with the word boy in it without even considering that there is a girl member..." I said with a scowl.

"Yeah you're right. He wanted to turn us into rich and famous popstars. WHAT AN IDIOT! Except for the girl member thing. I thought that was stupid." James finished.

"He wanted to turn us into his trained dancing dogs!" Kendall yelled back.

"Rich and famous dancing dogs!" James yelled yet again while jumping like a bunny. I don't get why he did that though.

"He's got a point." Logan said.

"Oh! So you're siding with James!" Kendall yelled at Logan making me even angrier than I already was.

"No! I don't- Maybe- Kinda... Yes?" Logan said while I kicked him off the chair.

"You guys blew it! You blew my shot! You could've tried harder but you didn't!"

"Okay!" Carlos said while jumping up and out of his seat. "Let's all just calm down and think nice happy thoughts about kittens!"

"You think about kittens with your bad singing and that stupid helmet!" James said while pushing Carlos backwards.

"Guys! Guys! Do you remember that pact about not letting this town tear us apart?" Logan yelled trying to get James and Carlos to stop fighting. It didn't work because I saw Carlos jump on James and they started fighting.

"Great! Now we're all fighting! I didn't even want to do this!" Kendall said while getting into the fight

Logan soon got into it and Katie pushed them into the pool. I got up and waited for them to resurface. They are going to get an earfull.

"Katie! What did you do that for?" Kendall yelled at his little sister. I nudged her out of the way and I started yelling.

"You guys have no reason to fight like this! We are all best friends and if it wasn't for Kendall and I, we wouldn't be here right now. So you guys better get a grip on this situation, dry off and then we can talk. If you don't, then I'm gonna get the first flight out of here and back home to Minnesota." I said while walking away. When I yell at them, they know I'm right and I'll stand behind what I say so they know I'm not joking.

**Regular POV**

"She's right." Logan said.

"Yeah... I'm sorry." James said.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan started splashing and dunking James to get their frustration out before they got back to Sapphire. They knew that if they fought infront of her then all hell would break loose.

**Sapphire's POV**

"I can stay here and be a model. I'm still great looking. Or the star of a reality show." James said. We finally got everything under control, but he just had to say that. He makes me so angry...

"Which one? Project Idiot?" Carlos asked him.

"That's just your jealousy talking."

"I swear... If you start fighting I will hurt you both..." I said while rubbing my head. My migraine came back due to these idiots.

"Do you know what's funny? We didn't even get to sing together." Kendall said making a really good point.

"Yeah we didn't." I sat up, stretching my arms. "It would've been nice if we did."

_ "Oh you're such a turd..." _Kendall started off. I started smiling and started singing with him.

_"Oh yeah a giant turd!"_ Logan, Carlos, and James joined in this time.

_"And you look like a turd_

_ and you smell like a turd!_

_ Oh You're such a turd" _We all stood up and I added hums and yeahs to it. It sounded really good.

_ "Oh yeah a giant turd_

_ And you look like a turd_

_ And you smell like a turd!_

_ Oh you're such a turd!" _We started clapping to the beat this time and Logan added his famous beatboxing.

_"Oh yeah a giant turd!_

_ And You look like a turd_

_ And ya-" _James cut us off and started singing by himself.

I looked over at Logan and he had a huge smile on his face. It made me smile just looking at his smile. I started laughing and hugging Logan and Carlos at the same time. I let go and heard clapping from all around the pool.

I sat down and started soaking all the applause up. I was smiling like an idiot right now probably. James started to bow which made me laugh.

"We should do this!" Kendall said ecstatically.

"I think we should! This could be it!" I said standing up.

"You guys were right! I really think we should do this!" Kendall said, standing next to me infront of the guys.

"How? We got fired, remember?" Logan said with a glum look.

"We didn't get fired." Kendall said with a funny look on his face. I looked at him funny. "I mean we got fired. But the problem is that we didn't try our best!"

"I tried my best." James said.

"Shut it pretty boy." I said while giving him an evil stare.

"Guitar dude! I need some music! Something inspirational." Kendall said. "We are hockey players! Brothers and sister of the ice and we do NOT quit! Now, are we gonna dump the puck and scramble back to the bench?" I stepped in this time just to make me feel better about myself.

"Or are we gonna grab that puck, pull the goaly, and rush the net big time?"

"You guys really think we can make it as boy band?" I cleared my throat quite loudly so that Carlos could hear his mistake. "I mean boy and girl band." I mouthed much better.

"No! But I've realized three things since we got here. 1. I love singing. 2. I love singing with you guys and opportunities like this come once in a lifetime! and 3. It's -8 degrees in Minnesota right now and I'm lovin this pool!."

I started laughing at this as he went on with his huge inspirational speech.

"So what's the play? Dump the puck or Big Time Rush?"

James popped up. "Big Time Rush."

Carlos put on his helmet and jumped up. "Big Time Rush."

Logan jumped up. "Big Time Rush."

Everyone looked over at me and was waiting for me to say something. I shrugged and yelled. "Big Time Rush all the way!"

"Big Time Rush." Kendall said and all of us started cheering.

We all headed to the studio to show Gustavo off. We were all in this together and whatever happens, happens with all of us.

Everyone on each side was in a group walking straight towards each group. We stopped right when we got close enough and Gustavo started to talk.

"Well?" He said quite angrily.

"Okay! We'll do it your way. No goofing off. No pillow fights-"

"Awwwww!" I practically yelled. I covered my mouth and stepped back a couple of feet.

Kendall smiled and started his conversation again. "And no questions for the next 2 days."

"Okay! Girl Time from the top!" Gustavo said while turing away. I'm gonna hurt him...

"Except for that! We really don't want to sing Girl Time."

"Oh let me guess! You have a better idea! Well let's hear it! Let's hear the Dogs better song title!"

"Big Time! Rush!" We all said at the same time. I started smiling because I knew they wanted to make me happy.

"It's a song about 5 hockey players from Minnesota who have an amazing opportunity infront of them. "And they are gonna take their best shot!"

"I like it!" Kelly yelled to Gustavo so that he wouldn't yell. "And you've got to stop using the word girl in all of your song titles." Thanks Kelly! I couldn't have said it better myself!

"-" He went on for a little bit so I was kind of scared. "Like it also."

"Yes!" I whispered under my breath.

"We are going to be working all night because Friday is 2 days away and we are in a Big... Time... RUSH!"

I started laughing and running all the way to the sound booth. I almost tripped over my feet and one point but I didn't let that stop me.

Once we all got there, we put our headphones and got ready to sing our little hearts out. I looked over at Logan and he justed smiled at me. He was just as happy as I was.

"Okay! Big Time Rush from the top! Only this time let's try not to make me wanna choke you!" I gave a thumbs up and got ready.

I heard some beeps and I knew that it was about to start.

_"Oh-oh oh oh oh!"_

_Kendall: Make it count play it straight don't look back don't hesitate_

_James: When you go_

_ "Big Time!"_

_James: What you want, what you feel. Never quit. Make it real!_

_Kendall: When you roll_

_ "Big Time!"_

_Kendall: Oh oh_

_ "Hey! Hey!"_

_Kendall: Listen to your heart now_

_ "Hey! Hey!"_

_Sapphire: Don't you feel the rush?_

_ "Hey! Hey!"_

_Logan: Better take a shot now!_

_ "Oh Oh Oh Oh!"_

_ "Go and shake it up!_

_ What you gotta lose? _

_ Go and make your luck with the life you choose!_

_ If you want it all _

_ Leave it on the line!_

_ It's the only life you got_

_ So you gotta live it Big Time!_

_ Oh-oh oh oh oh!_

_ Oh-oh oh oh oh!"_

_Kendall: Step it up! Get in gear! Go for broke! Make it clear!_

_ "Gotta go Big Time!"_

_James: Make it work, get it right! Change the world!_

_Carlos: Over Night!_

_ "Gotta Dream Big Time!"_

_Logan: Oh oo oh oo _

_ "Hey! Hey!"_

_Kendall: Give it all you got now!_

_ "Hey! Hey!"_

_James: Isn't it a rush?_

_ "Hey! Hey!"_

_Sapphire: Finish what you start now!_

_ "Oh oh oh oh! oh oh oh!_

_ Go and shake it up! what you gotta lose?_

_ Go and make your luck with the life you choose!_

_ If you want it all leave it on the line!_

_ It's the only life you got_

_ So you gotta live it Big Time!"_

We all stopped and we were breathing really hard. I wanted to know if it was good! I wanted to know if we were staying in LA or if we had to go home! I wanted to know everything!

It seemed like Gustavo was upset because Griffin was talking to him and slapped both sides of his face. I need to know!

I felt something grab my waist. I looked over and saw that Logan, Carlos, James and Kendall huddled around me. I was scared.

"Guess who's staying in LA?" Gustavo said.

I jumped up and down while taking my hat and throwing it in the air! I jumped into Logan's arms and he almost fell backwards. I looked into his eyes and the air around me felt thin. I got out of his arms and started running around the room with joy. (Mostly to get what just happened between Logan and I out of my head)

"Stop cheering!" Gustavo yelled.

I immediately stopped and jumped onto Kendall's back to get a better view.

"If you thought the last three days were hard, wait until you see the next three months! Carlos still can't sing! Logan still can't dance! And I still can't stand James!" I laughed at James and he got a little mad.!

"We'll work on it!" Kendall said while letting go of my arms, which made me fall to the ground.

"Okay now you can celebrate." Gustavo said.

I jumped on Carlos' back this time and he ran around the room, throwing me onto Logan's back.

Logan laughed and started spinning in circles until I fell to the ground. I started laughing and I knew from this moment that this is gonna be one hell of a life...


	9. A Halloween Special

**A/N: Hey Guys! This is the Halloween Special! (It has nothing to do with Big Time Halloween!) I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Big Time Rush**

**Claimer: I do own this story and Sapphire!**

**A Halloween Special**

"Logan! Are you ready to get to the party?" I yelled walking into his room.

"Almost, Sapphire. I just have to finish applying the make up and we'll go." He said while adding the finishing touches on his Zombie look.

"Woah! How did we end up matching?" I said while looking Logan up and down as he did the same to me. I was wearing a ripped up purple and black dress and my hair all messed up along with my zombie make up.

"I have no idea but we have no time to switch so we better go." He said while grabbing my arm.

Logan drug me all the way down the stairs (why he didn't take the elevator? I don't know) and he practically shoved me in the van as he got in the driver seat.

"Logan you don't have your license!" I yelled, grabbing the keys before he started the van. "Anyways, where is Carlos, Kendall, and James?"

"I know I don't have my license yet but we are in a hurry and about Carlos, Kendall, and James, they got fed up with waiting on the both of us so they took the limo and left us." He said while reaching for the keys. I gave them to him hesitantly, debating on whether I should just walk to the party.

"Well they are going to get slapped when I see them." I buckled my seat belt as he pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"So where is the party anyway?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"It's at the beach. It's gonna be a BIG party." He said while laughing a little.

"Sounds fun!" I said while laughing after him. I stopped suddenly when the car started slowing down as Logan pulled off to the side of the road.

"Logan... Why did you slow down and pull to the side of the road?" I said kind of scared and frustrated.

"Because I want to eat your brains... No! We ran out of gas!" He said frustrated as he unbuckled himself and got out. I got out right after him and started following him.

"Are you okay Logan?" I asked while taking my heels off and walking beside him.

"Yeah. I was just hoping that this wouldn't happen." He said while stopping immediately.

I heard howling and snarling off to the distance. I was starting to get scared.

"Logan..." I grabbed his hand and of fear and got really close to him.

"Sapphire. I'm pretty sure it's noth-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence before he heard it again.

"!" He screamed as he ran away leaving me behind in the darkness.

"Logan! You ass!" I yelled. I was scared half to death. I didn't know what to do... I found a dry spot on the ground and I sat down...

I started hearing other noises getting closer to me. I took my jacket and I covered my head. I started shaking harder.

I felt something touch my arm and I started freaking as the thing that I slapped started screaming also. I took my jacket off and saw Logan again.

"YOU SIR ARE AN ASS!" I yelled at him as I hit him.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were following me!" He said while helping me up. I dusted off the dress and stared at Logan. Something felt different. He seemed off a little.

"Logan... Are you okay?" I said while taking my phone (which had no service -_-) out of my pocket and turning on the built in flash light and shining it on his face. His eyes were lighter than his usual dark brown. It was starting to freak me out.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? But could you please stop shining that light on me... It hurts." He said while moving my arm down.

"You... You're not Logan..." I said while backing away. I wanted no where near him.

"Sapphire... What are you talking about? Of course I'm Logan." He said while trying to get closer.

"No... Real Logan has dark brown eyes and you have a sort of gold color..." I said while backing up more.

"It must be the night. It does this sometimes." He said while smiling a little bit and trying to get closer to me again.

"No it doesn't... I've seen you're eyes in the dark before... They are suppose to be the exact same..." I backed up a little more but ended up running into a big tree.

He got closer to me and started looking at me like I was something to eat.

"Sapphire... I'm Logan. If I wasn't Logan then I wouldn't want to do this." He grabbed my chin and started kissing me. I pushed him away and started panting for air.

"That's where you're wrong. Logan would never kiss me, even if he really wanted to. You aren't Logan." I said while trying to run away.

He ran sort of fast and pushed me up against the tree again. "Way to figure out... Logan actually left with Kendall, James, and Carlos thinking that you would get a ride with Camille..." He said while pushing my arms up, making sure I wouldn't run away.

"How..." I started but his facial features started changing into Camille's face.

"Exactly..." He said while changing back into Logan's face. "But, I think I'm going to have fun with this meal..." I started screaming as his eyes changed into a red and went for my neck...

"NO! NO!" I screamed. I felt someone shake my arm. I jolted up and started panting. I looked around and found that I was back home. I was just having a dream.

"Sapphire. You okay?" Logan asked. I grabbed his face and started looking into his eyes, making sure he was Logan.

"Do you have any strange urge to eat me?" I asked while letting go of his face.

"What? No! Why would I want to eat you?" He said while helping me up.

"I don't know! It was my dream I guess." I said while stretching.

"Well we better get going. We don't want to miss the party." He said while grabbing his coat.

"Yeah we should." I said while grabbing my cardigan and heading out of the door.

**Regular POV**

"Hahahahaha... My plan is working..." Logan said while looking out in the distance while his eyes started changing a different color. "Hahahahahahaha!"

He shut the door and locked it, making sure Kendall, Carlos, James, and real Logan didn't escape to come and save Sapphire on this Deathly Hallow's Eve...


End file.
